Dragonball EF: The Neo Z Fighters
by Axelpro
Summary: Future Trunks kills Cell and then what? With a single wish he holds four new Saiyans and the potential of the Z fighters revival. These Z Warriors though will never truly know the meaning of peace as their lives will constantly be thrown in turmoil...
1. The OCs

**Name: **Kurtz

**Race: **Sayian

**Description: **Kurtz is average height, has a slightly tanned skin complexion, and has well defined muscles that don't bulge through a shirt. Kurtz's long dark red hair that comes down middle of his neck serves to hide some of the minor scars on his cheek. Kurtz has the dark eyes of a Sayian and his tail is slightly redder than usual. Kurtz wears a black leather jacket over a maroon sleeveless shirt. For pants Kurtz wears baggy dark blue pants with black boots to go along with the outfit.

* * *

**Name: **Leo

**Race: **Sayian

**Description: **Leo is about average height, has a dark skin tone, and has gray hair that jets out behind him in multiple spikes, and refuses to go down. This goes rather well with his rather reddish brown eyes. Leo has a nice muscle definition but is usually hidden under the clothes he wears. Leo wears dark sunglasses to hide his reddish eyes, and black baggy pants along with a navy shirt with a black undershirt. Leo wears navy blue boots and also has a silver earring on his left ear.

* * *

**Name: **Malaki

**Race: **Sayian

**Description: **Malaki is pretty much a giant with muscles to match. He has a slightly paled skin complexion. His hair would come down to just below his ear if it would fall down. Coupled with his black spiky hair Malaki has very brown eyes usually considered to be black. Malaki wears blue jeans with a light green shirt. Malaki also sports fingerless gloves along with black shoes.

* * *

**Name: **Quinn

**Race: **Sayian

**Description: **Quinn has a well tanned complexion to go along with her black hair and dark eyes. She wears two golden earrings along with a dark blue top. This top is coupled with a dark blue bottom that is very tight fitting along with black wristbands and black boots. She is about average height and doesn't have too much muscle definition.

* * *

**Name: **Bolt

**Race: **Namekian

**Description: **Bolt is a bit taller than the average person and has a slightly darker shade from the typical Namekian. His pink muscles clearly defined Bolt wears a vain black muscle shirt with a red coat over it. Wearing a white baseball cap on his head Bolt proceeds to wear khaki pants and red sneakers.


	2. The Prologue

**Axelpro:** Basically the prologue depicts what happens immediately pending Trunks' defeat of Cell and the Androids. It is a bit hurried since it technically isn't a real chapter, but is still pretty important to read.

* * *

Ruined Capsule Corp.

"Come on Trunks, it's only been a week since you finally beat those androids."

"Please mother, do you have the scouter ready or not?" Bulma reached into her fanny pack and drew out a scouter with a blue lens.

"It's an advanced Dragon Radar; just call it the Dragon Scouter." As she said this Bulma handed the scouter to her son.

"Mother, I need to do this to restore the world. Granted it has been like this for so long I don't think just one wish will restore the world without bringing back some unneeded threat. I've already gathered up all Android 17's and 18's parts and destroyed them completely. There is no chance of those guys coming back, but just like Goku's universe there will always be a threat to Earth. Unfortunately I can't do it all by myself." Bulma's face brightened as Trunks said this.

"So you're going to wish back Goku and the gang?"

"Hopefully," Bulma's face suddenly became sour again.

"But how? The Androids destroyed Piccolo and therefore destroyed the dragon balls. How will you wish them back with no dragon balls?" Trunks smiled recalling one of Bulma's adventuring stories.

"If I'm not mistaken the Androids didn't even know Namek existed let alone New Namek. I think I might be able to squeeze a favor or two out of them." Once again Bulma's face lit up. "Also I think Kami's lookout is still intact even though it's been through all this."

"Yeah, the Androids probably don't know where it is seeing as how they couldn't have of sensed anyone's power up there. Keeping in mind that Kami died as soon as Piccolo did." Once again Trunks nodded and stepped outside.

"Give me a couple weeks to come back, and I'll be using that spaceship that you were making."

"But that thing isn't operational!" Trunks simply turned and smiled.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past week?" With that Trunks took off with a burst of energy.

The Lookout

Within seconds Trunks was at the lookout, but to his dismay the majority of the lookout was in shambles. It seemed that the Androids had in fact come in and had their way with the place. Trunks walked around searching for anything that might still be alive.

"You, you can't just come back here a second time and expect the results to be the same!" A figure leapt out from the shadows and as if on reflex Trunks' hair lifted up and turned a bright gold. A powerful aura now surrounding the Half-Sayian he looked for his attacker. Ironically enough just the action of turning into a Super Sayian was enough to defeat his foe. Trunks walked closer to have a better look at his opponent.

"Okay, you may kill Mr. Popo if you must. You vile Androids have…" The short portly man opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't an Android in front of him. "Y-you're Vegeta's son aren't you!?" Trunks nodded and Mr. Popo, who was still on his knees, crawled at an amazing speed over to Trunks. "T-then you've d-d-defeated the Androids?" Once again Trunks nodded. Mr. Popo's face light up as he embraced Trunks in tears of joy. "Oh, Kami-sama! You have been avenged by this boy! Praise…may I have your name young one."

"Trunks," in truth Trunks was still a little weirded out by the way he had come to meet this Mr. Popo.

"Praise Trunks!"

"Wait, so you knew Kami…the other half of Piccolo right?"

"Yes, yes, now if I may entrust you with this next task?"

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy. I have to head to Namek to use the dragon balls."

"Oh yes, then your mission is in line with my request. I just want you to wish Kami-sama back to life. Of course that would come in the form of wishing Piccolo back to life. So if you would please…that way you would restore dragon balls to Earth."

"I will see that I do that Mr. Popo. Goodbye for now!" Now with knowledge of the lookout's fate Trunks took off for his next location.

An Orphanage

Trunks landed and was immediately swarmed by adoring fans and people who wished to praise him for his defeat of the Androids. Trunks managed to fight his way through the crowd into the orphanage. "Do you have any infants?" The question was posed to the person Trunks thought ran the Orphanage.

"Why, that is an odd question to ask right out of the blue…"

"I'm actually looking to adopt four infants."

"Well we do have infants." The Owner led Trunks to an area that looked a lot like an infirmary. Amazingly enough it was for the most part completely intact. "You may take your pick." The words came out odd seeing as how Trunks was dealing with Human lives her. Trunks walked among the infants and picked out four, three boys and one girl. "They don't have names yet so just keep that in mind." Trunks nodded and began heading out of the Orphanage. Once again he was swarmed with people and paparazzi. Trunks managed to obtain a car from one of the obsessive fans and began returning home.

Ruined Capsule Corp.

Upon arriving his mother was already outside and she stood waiting for him. Trunks slowly got out of the car and Bulma took a couple steps forward. "Trunks!? What do you have in your hands?" She looked at the baskets the gray haired boy carried. Trunks simply smiled at her.

"These little guys…" amazingly enough through all this rush these children slept peacefully. "They are the future of Earth…mom, I'm reforming the Z-Warriors."

"But son, aren't you going to wish your father back to life along with the rest of them?"

"I am mother, but think of how old they will be. It might be an overestimation if they can still fight to their proper abilities that you remember them with. The only one I know will be of use is Gohan." Bulma thought and realized he did have a point so she didn't really argue too much. "They can train these guys though; me and Gohan will train them as well. I'm taking these guys to Namek too." This time Bulma had to take a couple steps back as she reeled from shock.

"Why!?"

"I'm going to wish them to become Full-Blooded Sayians. We are going to need them in order to properly protect the Earth. I mean you saw Goku's power, even father's power is supposed to be unmatchable with the exception of Goku. That's why we need full-blooded Sayians. I know I sound like some military leader, but don't worry. I'll be a good mentor to them." Bulma once again sighed and smiled. It hadn't been the weirdest thing to happen to her in her lifetime. With that Trunks said his goodbyes and boarded the Capsule Corp. ship and sped off towards New Namek.

New Namek

The Capsule Corp ball landed and was immediately surrounded Namekians. Trunks opened the hatch and stepped out of the machine and the Namekians were rather surprised. "Where is Goku?" Trunks sighed having to relate the terrible story of his past. After finishing telling the Namekians of his gruesome tale the green skinned beings bowed in respect of Trunks' power. "Then why have you come here?"

"I wish to collect your dragon balls, but only if that is okay with you."

"We owe you a debt we can't truly repay. You may search for them." The Namekians turned to face the elder Namekian who immediately bowed. Trunks nodded in gratitude put on his scouter and took off with a burst of energy.

Namekian Village

Trunks held the four infants in their baskets as the Elder Namekian proceeded to make the ritual. Porunga came forth with an extremely powerful presence. "What are your wishes!?" Just as Trunks was about to speak he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Trunks! Hold on a second with that wishing!" Trunks looked all about, but couldn't find the source.

"Goku!?"

"Kakarot, get on with it!" The voice in the background was also familiar.

"Father!?"

"Ssh Vegeta, I can't get the message to him if you keep talking." The background noises suddenly stopped and the voice proceeded. "We saw how you handled those androids, and being gone for so long…well we have all come to a decision. The only person that really wants to come back to life is Gohan." Trunks was stunned by this strange turn of events, but couldn't go against Goku, the man he had come to respect unbeknownst to the Goku he was speaking to now.

"Then I should just wish back Gohan?"

"Mhm," Trunks nodded and relayed the wish to the Elder Namekian who proceeded to give the wish to Porunga in the proper language.

"Your wish is granted!" It was a thundering voice that came out, and Porunga continued to linger awaiting the second wish.

"Thanks for listening to us Trunks…hope we see you later rather than sooner." Trunks smiled at Goku's comedic acts which reminded him so much of the Goku in the other timeline.

"You become a strong warrior, and protect your mother. You got that!?" Trunks nodded as the voice faded.

"Elder Namekian, I now want Porunga to make these four infants full blooded Sayians." The Elder Namekian nodded and gave the wish. Almost instantly the infants began glowing crimson in color. After a bit they stopped and looked exactly the same as before.

"Your wish has been granted!"

"For my final wish, tell the dragon that I want Kami's lookout repaired in it's entirety." The Elder Namekian gave his wish and it was granted, but it was unable for Trunks to tell. With that the dragon balls rose up and split across the sky. Trunks turned to the Namekians "I have one last request…" The Namekians gave their full attention to Trunks. "Will one of you return to Earth with me and become it's guardian?" At first there was silence, but then a rather mature Namekian stepped forward.

"You wished for Gohan's revival right?" Trunks nodded with a faint smile. The Namekian returned the smile "Well I've been a friend of Gohan's for a long time. It would be my pleasure to serve as the Earth's guardian." As he said this a rather small Namekian came forth.

"I'm coming with you if that's the case Dende!"

"Bolt, you need to stay here and become a full fledged Namekian warrior."

"From what Trunks says Earth will need my help a lot more than New Namek."

"But, you are the most promising apprentice warrior."

"I don't care what I am; I'm coming with you to protect you from a fate like Kami and Piccolo." Dende smiled at Bolt's resolve and nodded.

"You can come along…"

Ruins of West City

"Ungh," The man sat up on the ground and ran his hand through his dark hair. "I guess I'm back alive, Trunks…man you do wonders." Gohan looked about before getting to his feet. It was only after Gohan was completely up that he noticed his arm was still gone. "Heh gotta be more specific with your wishes Trunks..."

* * *

**Axelpro:** Well there you have it, some new Sayians are created with Gohan and Trunks as their mentors. The 1st chapter will be about half a year later... R&R on suggestions and what you think of this possible story. 


	3. Armageddon Saga 1

Ruined Capsule Corp.

"Are you sure Gohan?" The man turned and smiled at Bulma.

"Yes, I don't need you to make me a new arm Bulma. I already told Trunks not to wish me another one. While training with my dad I learned an effective style with just this one arm. In some ways I am better that Trunks with this new style. Speaking of which…do you know where he went?"

"The heck if I know! But let me tell you, if and when I find him he'll pay for dumping these kids on me!" Gohan looked at the babies that had now sprouted tails and crawled about the damaged household. Gohan faked a smile as he took a couple steps back now that Bulma's attention was on the children. Gohan took off with great speed before Trunks' mother had a chance to turn around. "Ugh, now I know what a granny feels like…but how they can keep that smile on their face is beyond me." Bulma whipped out a bottle in one hand and a pacifier in the other and went at it.

Outskirts of West City

"You called me Trunks?" Gohan landed on the ground kicking up dust in every direction. Trunks turned to Gohan with his long hair and pony tail. "Wow, you really let yourself go."

"Well while I was back in the past I came to like this." Gohan smiled looking at the Trunks he had help raise. In truth Trunks had become a superb warrior and protector of the Earth. It was now obvious to Gohan that Trunks was no longer his apprentice or pupil, but an equal partner.

"Don't think I was slacking off while I was dead. Everyone…they were all busy training to get stronger if the off chance came that you would escape to Namek and wish them back to life. I bet you those Androids wouldn't have stood a chance if any one of us came back to life, even Krillin!" Trunks laughed, but he began to get perspective on how desperate his timeline was. "Well I want to see what my father taught you. So what do you say to a sparring match?"

"Well Goku didn't teach me anything, but my father…he taught me a lot. You won't find me such an easy adversary." As Trunks said this his gray hair began to float upwards as rocks began to lift off the ground. Suddenly Gohan dove at Trunks knocking him down. Just as Gohan sensed, an energy blast smashed into the ground beside them sending a giant cloud upwards shielding their presence. "Gohan, what the hell was that!?"

"Shut up, they are probably looking for us…" Trunks obeyed his mentor and ceased to speak.

"It's no use trying to conceal yourselves," The voice was all too familiar to Trunks.

"I thought 17 and 18 would have destroyed the lab where you guys were created…" Sure enough the cloud cleared and before him were three beings. One was a grayish skinned male with a braided ponytail and a very muscular look about him seeing as how he was missing a shirt. The second was purple and sported an odd neon green with a bright yellow suit, and looked kind of puny. The last wore a baseball cap, yellow vest with no undershirt and green shorts, this one had an okay muscle build.

"Wait, who are these guys Trunks?" Gohan said this getting up to his feet. Trunks followed dusting himself off.

"Androids 15, 14, and 13…" The response forced Gohan reeling backwards.

"What!?" Trunks nodded reassuring Gohan that this was no jest. It was beyond Gohan that there were more Androids in existence. "Does Gero just keep making these guys?"

"It seems that Goku and most of the Z-Fighters have already met an untimely end. It looks like it's up to us to finish off the rest of them. I don't necessarily like mop-up jobs, but then again I'm not too picky myself."

"Well you won't be defeating us today…" Gohan looked at the androids as he said this, and before he knew it Android 14 and 15 were charging in. 14, the gray skinned android reached Gohan instantly in an odd silence. Catching the Half-Sayian off guard Gohan was sent flying backwards from 14's sheer power. Gohan sailed backwards through a rather large boulder. Gohan regained his senses, outstretched his hand and pushed off the ground virtually stopping his backwards trajectory. Gohan landed neatly and immediately pushed off towards the Android that struck him. Trunks was dealing with a similar problem as he too was caught off guard. Android 15, although small and purple was proving to have a certain vigor as he rammed a combination of kicks and punches into Trunks' gut. Finally feeling that his flurry was complete smashed Trunks into the air. Gohan slammed his elbow into 14 and landed a solid kick to the head sending the Android tumbling backwards. Trunks readjusted himself in midair and looked down at the Android.

"You're going down…all of you!" Trunks burst into Super Sayian with a superb display of power. Gohan wasn't too surprised as he had watched Trunks' few battles with the Androids from Other World. Trunks flew towards Android 15 with newfound speed. Suddenly Trunks was cut off by swift kick in the chest by one Android 13. Trunks was sent flying in another direction. The gray haired Half-breed found himself lodged in a large rock.

"Nobody said we would fight fair. Ha ha ha!" 13 continued to laugh as he looked at Trunks who didn't immediately rebound from the attack.

"Trunks!" Gohan looked over at Trunks, but was quickly brought back to his own fight as 14 was putting on the pressure with a relentless fury. With no course of action left to him save a defensive one Gohan began blocking all of the Android's attacks. "I won't let you guys just have your way..." Gohan said this through the punches that the gray skinned android dished out. Gohan's eyes became a bright blue, "I WONT'T!!!" Gohan's power rose dramatically as a yellow aura surrounded him and his hair turned golden. The energy that was let off from the transformation was enough in itself to blow 14 backwards and get the attention of 15 and 13. Trunks looked at Gohan from inside the rock he was lodged in.

"Just his Super Sayian level is so powerful…does that mean he can do it like the other Gohan?" As Trunks said this to himself Gohan seemed to vanish with his superb speed. Gohan reappeared and smashed his fist into the center of 14's back, and after what seemed to be an odd lag time 14 was sent spiraling through a rock pillar forcing it to collapse on him. Gohan turned to face 13 and 15 now with his blue eyes.

Other World

"Yeah, that's right! Hit him again son!" The energetic voice came from none other than Goku. Vegeta spit at the ground beside his Sayian brother.

"Trunks just got blindsided, or else he would be stealing the show."

"I don't know Vegeta, we know how strong Gohan is, but we don't know what Trunks has been doing. Unfortunately I don't think there is any world that transcends time itself."

"You've just proved my point baldy," Vegeta smacked the bald kid-looking man.

"If you like hitting me so much why don't we fight? Come on, I'll even let you use Super Sayian."

"You and I both know that wouldn't be enough. I would have to use at least Super Sayian 2." Krillin smiled and scratched his head.

"Don't be a knucklehead Krillin; you know Vegeta would just pound you into the ground with his Super Sayian 3 form." Yamcha said tapping the bald character on the back of the head.

"Hey why is everyone suddenly siding with Vegeta, and hitting me?" The group laughed together with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo.

Outskirts of West City

Gohan was one the defensive again, his Super Sayian form not enough to hold back the full on assault of all three androids. "Damn, I can't even get in a single attack…"

"Keep it up boys; we got him on the ropes." Suddenly a large yellow beam wiped Android 15 out of the running leaving 13 and 14 on Gohan. Gohan quickly let out a quick burst of energy sending Android 15 flying away. Trunks floated in the air with a smirk on his face.

"I owe you one Trunks," Trunks nodded and sped after 15 who was still being taken along with the energy beam Trunks had fired earlier. The beam finally dissipated leaving 15 to continue on his path. Trunks quickly flew into the android's path and delivered a hard elbow to the purple skinned android's gut. The gray haired Half Sayian could have sworn he heard something crack.

"I should have brought my sword…" Having said this Trunks landed a kick in 15's side sending him flying away. Trunks began making his hand motions. "Burning Attack!" Trunks fired the particularly powerful energy attack at Android 15 who was destroyed. Now with parts strewn upon the ground he charged to help Gohan deal with 14 and 13. To Trunks' surprise Gohan had both of the androids pressed down. "And to think he's doing that with just one arm…" Gohan slammed his foot right into where 14's kneecap would be and completely destroyed the android's right leg with the attack. Trunks swooped in and smashed 13 taking him away from Gohan. Gohan proceeded to break off 14's left arm completely.

"Damn it," 13 said this as he struggled to push off Trunks who rode the android straight into a wall. Gohan palmed the android's face and squeezed. Gohan proceeded to throw the android flying through the air and charged his own ki attack.

"Masenko!" The blast destroyed 15 leaving his parts strewn upon the ground. Trunks landed next to Gohan who turned to face the recovering Android 13.

"No, you haven't defeated me yet! You haven't defeated us yet!" The appropriate parts began to swirl around 13 and the android began to glow.

"Oh no! I can't believe I forgot about this part. Damn it!! I don't know how much different this Android's power is compared to the other one."

"So you've already seen this happen?" Trunks nodded answering Gohan's question. The glowing stopped and before them stood a blue skinned giant with silver armor.

"Come to your death fools! That yellow haired form of yours will not help you here!" Gohan smirked as he looked at the new threat before them.

"I guess an Ascended Sayian will have to work, right?" Trunks was a little confused as Gohan said this.

"Wait Gohan, can you really go…" Trunks' question was answered Gohan let out a quick shout and his aura doubled in power and electricity began to run up and down it. "Just like the Gohan in the past…" Trunks was really amazed as Gohan looked at Super 13 with a newfound determination. Trunks felt a need to show how much he had improved as well. Trunks transformed into his "Super Trunks" stage as he became incredibly bulky and the string holding his ponytail together broke allowing the rest of his hair to rise up. Trunks dashed at Super 13 only to be swatted away as if he was a fly. Trunks smashed into a boulder as Gohan squared up against the android.

"He was just about as foolish as you are!" The new Android 13 rushed Gohan and the two began to do battle. Trunks watched from afar wincing in pain.

"It's like an exact opposite of the past, the 17 and 18 of the past would definitely defeat the ones from this time and if I'm not mistaken Androids 13, 14, and 15 from this time period would definitely defeat those of the past. What is going on here…?"

Dende's Lookout

"Are you serious Mr. Popo?"

"To become an effective guardian you will have to become strong. From now on you will be taking trips in my special training machine to test yourself against some of the strongest foes I have seen. You will be starting with Raditz."

"Are you going to let him do this to me Dende?" The new guardian of Earth simply smiled.

"You did want to come to Earth so you could protect me. Doing this will prove yourself worthy of that task." Bolt looked away for a moment.

"I can feel some familiar power levels rising…" Dende simply chuckled as he turned to return to his work.

"It's probably just Gohan and Trunks sparring." Bolt could feel something strange about how the levels rose and fell just tiny smidgens, but at a sporadic rate...too much so for ordinary sparring at least. It was an anomaly Bolt let out of his mind as he followed Mr. Popo towards the training device.

Ruined Capsule Corps

"Where are you Kurtz?" Bulma walked around the house with a bottle in her hand. She passed one baby which she scoop up "hey Malaki, how are you doing?" Malaki let out a noise of happiness and slapped Bulma's nose. Fortunately it was less of a slap and more of an inquisitive tapping of her nose. As he did this Bulma continued walking through the halls to find Kurtz. Eventually she found him crawling towards a damaged gravity room. It was at this time Malaki's inquisitive tapping turned into a curious picking of Bulma's nose. "Argh," Bulma shook her head from of Malaki's hand as she scooped up Kurtz. "I'm going to have so many gray hairs by the end of this."

* * *

**Axelpro:** This next chapter will sum up the Super Android 13 crisis and then there will be a time jump letting the future heroes grow up to pre-teen status. Just felt like giving some insight into the future. 


	4. Armageddon Saga 2

**Axelrpo:** And now for the conclusion to the Super Android 13 fight, and I hope it's something you don't expect.  


* * *

Outskirts of West City

Gohan seemed to be fighting evenly with the Android from Trunks perspective and it seemed that neither could get the advantage. Breathing heavily Trunks peeled himself from the boulder and looked at the ongoing fight. Trunks had returned to his normal Super Sayian state due to the fact that his body was unable to handle his "Super Trunks" state for extended periods.

"I have to help Gohan," This time refraining from straining his body further Trunks rushed in as a normal Super Sayian. "All I need to do is tip the scale in Gohan's favor and we can win." Trunks clasped both of his hands together and drove them into Android 13's back. The attack echoed throughout the wastelands as the fight between Gohan and the Super Android was halted. Suddenly Android 13 burst out into laughter.

"Child's play!!" Trunks was quickly sent flying by Android 13's forearm.

"Trunks!"

"Don't lose focus!" Gohan was hit hard by a power punch delivered by the blue android. Gohan flew straight into the ground bouncing off of it a couple times before skidding to a stop. Trunks landed flat on his back severely weakened even if it was just one attack. In the same moment that his back hit the ground it was as if the impact knocked him out of Super Sayian.

"I'm stronger than this! I'm able to beat both 17 and 18 in both time Periods!" Trunks said this to himself as he mustered the strength to get to his feet. Trunks gritted his teeth as he looked at Gohan, who now was getting beaten by the Super Android. "All I did was get in the way. Gohan could've won before I got in the way." Now on both of his feet Trunks looked at the battled through the long strands of gray hair now that his ponytail had broken off.

Dende's Lookout

"Come on, a runt like you can't hope to beat me." The muscular bald headed man looked at the green skinned kid with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, let alone all three of us…" The man standing next to the bald man had a red scouter on his eye and a blue uniform with armor. The last man had long black hair just past his back.

"Face it kid, you're gunna die!"

"I don't think you understand the power I wield." As Bolt said this yellow energy began to form in his right hand. "I only need a mere fraction of it to defeat you." Bolt held his right hand to the man with long hair. "Die…" In a flash of yellow light there was an explosion and the man was sent flying back. "Now for you two…Vegeta and Nappa," Bolt rushed forward. Nappa, the bald one, swung his fist, but Bolt leapt over the attack and sent his foot forward. Nappa took the foot in the face sending him backwards into the long haired man. Vegeta in surprise took to the skies and began charging his own ki attack.

"Eat this kid…" the purple energy in Vegeta's palms burst out with energy barely controlled. Bolt simply beckoned for Vegeta to bring the full power of the attack. With a smirk the cocky Sayian complied as the purple energy began bursting barely controlled by Vegeta. "Now for your end, Galik Gun!!" With great intensity Vegeta brought his hands forward almost as if to push the attack at Bolt. Sure enough a large purple beam began its descent towards the Namekian.

"I don't have a witty remark for this part…so here goes!" Bolt simply opened his mouth to counter Vegeta's specialty attack. It was enough though as small yellow beam, compared to the fired Galik Gun, came out of Bolt's mouth and charged for the incoming attack. While small the yellow beam ripped the larger purple blast in two dissipating the attack as it went.

"What!? I-Impossib…" Vegeta's sentence was changed into a scream of sheer agony as the beam reached and obliterated his very being.

"How was that Mr. Popo?" Mr. Popo stepped out clapping his hands.

"Very well done Bolt, you've done the warm-up exercise in record time!"

"So I can move on?"

"Yes, but keep in mind you still have an average rank in this trial." Bolt fell over and Mr. Popo laughed. "Just as I thought, even though it is all well and good to keep your opponent thinking you are unaffected and immune to their attempts however futile they actually are your attacks were too taxing. You are not strong enough to take them all on without depleting most of your energy." Bolt tried to listen to Mr. Popo's teachings but couldn't hear past his heavy breathing.

"Mr. Popo, are you sure Trunks and Gohan are just sparring?"

"Bolt, I told you not to worry about it." Bolt immediately scrambled to his feet to give Dende respect. He stood at attention in front of the new guardian of the Earth. "Relax, as long as we are up here, just the three of us I'm not that important." Dende said the words with a smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's just like before…" Trunks' attention was now half on the Gohan and Super Android 13 battle and his recollection of the fight where Gohan lost his arm because he wasn't ready for battle. Angered by remembering his past Trunks' hair lifts up once more turning into the familiar golden shade. "No…" Trunks takes a step forward the rocks around him beginning to lift up and surround him. "I'm not him; I'm not the inexperienced Trunks of old…" Trunks took another step and this time a small crater formed around his foot. "I won't let it happen again…" Trunks took his third step with an even larger crater forming. "I won't let this world be taken by Androids again! And I won't let Gohan die again!!" With his outburst the ground began to shake violently. "Ragh!" The fight between Super Android 13 and Super Sayian Gohan was halted.

"Trunks' power…it's going out of control," as Gohan said this Trunks' super Sayian aura became a sphere around Trunks as he continued to let out his roar of power. Suddenly there was a flash of gold and then an explosion. Dust began spewing out in all directions, Trunks' location being the center of the action. When Gohan could finally get a good look at Trunks he was almost a completely different person. Electricity sparked around the aura that surrounded Trunks as he stood with a serious look on his face. "He's ascended…"

"Ascended!?" The deep voice of Super Android 13 still boomed out like usual.

"Let's get this over with," Trunks said as he dispersed the powerful aura with a clenching of his fists. Super Android 13 simply laughed as he looked at Trunks.

"All that is just flash and…" in an instant Trunks was upon 13 with alarming speed. Trunks swung his leg out towards Android 13. Super Android 13 had to draw his attention from Gohan to block the attack. A resounding thud echoed throughout the wastelands just as before. Gohan smirked as he landed a punch in 13's side lowering his defenses. Trunks then proceeded to smash the Android away with his other leg.

"Nobody said we would fight fair…" Trunks smirked at Gohan's smart-mouthed remark. Super Android 13 recovered and before another word could be said burst back toward the two Sayians leaving a crater in his wake. The Android threw his punch which Trunks blocked while Gohan delivered a power kick sending the android flying away. Trunks appeared in the Androids path and with a powerful kick sent the Android sailing upwards. Gohan and Trunks both charged ki attacks as yellow energy began to form in both their hands.

"Masenko!"

"Burning Buster!" The two beams were sent straight for Super Android 13 who could only let out a final yell cursing Goku and all those who supported him. Trunks let out a sigh as his super Sayian mode came to an end. Now as just Trunks he dropped out of the sky exhausted from the days events. Gohan smiles seeing his former protégé reach such a high level. Landing on the ground Gohan returns to his normal state. Gohan walked up to Trunks who was now lying on his back with a smile on his face. Gohan assisted the teenage Sayian to his feet, then he slung Trunks' arm around his shoulder and the two took off back for West City. "Thanks Gohan," Trunks couldn't stop smiling.

"No problem, if you do good you should be rewarded right?" Trunks laughed a little as the two made their slow flight towards the city.

Ruined Capsule Corp.

"Where is he? I told Trunks to back here half an hour ago. He's supposed to be at the speech that will grant the President his authority back." Bulma said this as she paced back and forth with an infant Quinn in her arms. Quinn was by far the quietest of all the infants as she sucked her thumb sleepily. Malaki was the one who made the most trouble, Kurtz was by far the most interesting to just observe, and Leo was a nice balance of all three. With these four kids under her care Bulma had her hands tied almost 24/7. "Gosh darn it, if he misses this speech I don't know what I'll do. It might cost us the grant to be able to rebuild Capsule Corp on government funding." Sure enough Trunks and Gohan touched down outside the house as she was about to go on another rant. "Oh they are here!" Bulma rushed outside, the spring her step woke Quinn from her slumber. "Where were you two? Trunks, you got a speech to be at and you don't have too much time to clean up." After speaking she was a little weirded out by the non-stop smile Trunks had on his face.

"Well we're going to be a little late." As Gohan said that he noticed Guinn began grabbing for him. Gohan released Trunks and took the infant girl from Bulma's arm.

"It doesn't work like that Gohan," the motherly voice boomed out from her. "We have to be at that speech on time or else our future is going to be drastically different from what it might be."

"Ahem!!" All three of them turned to the new speaker only to find nothing but air in the direction the voice came from. "Down here," The raspy voice scratched out and made Bulma, Gohan, Trunks, and Quinn all look down.

"Ack!" Bulma jumped back in surprise as Gohan smiled.

"Korin, you made it through all that." Korin wrinkled his nose and laughed a little. The white cat simply observed Gohan more admiring the warrior he has come to be.

"Bulma, you shouldn't be so surprised to see me." Bulma was still reeling from shock prompting the rest of the group to laugh including Quinn who sensed the humor through everyone else. "Anyways I just came to see who had defeated the Androids…and I'm glad to see Goku's son managed to best those darn androids." Gohan laughed when Korin finished speaking. "What's so funny?"

"As much as I'd like to take credit for the job I can only take credit for helping the true savior of the world to reach his full potential." Gohan slapped Trunks on the back with his one free arm as he was carrying Quinn in the other. Trunks almost fell over from being so tired. "I was his first of his many teachers, including his father."

"A normal human was able to beat those androids!?"

"Wrong again Korin, Trunks is Vegeta's boy." Korin's surprise couldn't have been measured as his eyes and eyebrows didn't give too much away.

"I knew that Vegeta had settled down on Earth after that whole off world incident, but to have a kid?" Gohan nodded with a smile. "Well who was the mother then?" It was if Korin was ignoring the fact that Trunks and Bulma were standing right there. It was a good thing though as Bulma began to turn a little red.

"Why the very person you came to meet had the child." Korin burst out in laughter when he heard this.

"Bulma? The "Oh I love Yamcha" Bulma?" With that Korin continued laughing which only made Bulma even redder. Trunks couldn't help but laugh at his mother's embarrassment.

"The very same," Korin stopped laughing altogether and realized Gohan was serious. Korin looked at the boy and stamped his handy staff on the ground with amazement.

"Now that I'm taking a good look at you…you look a lot like Bulma, but nothing like Vegeta."

"I guess it's a sign that he isn't supposed to be like Vegeta." Trunks nodded agreeing with this. Even though he knew Vegeta now after going back in time he still realized what kind of person Vegeta was. Although he had a soft center, that extremely hard exterior was not something that would be needed to rebuild the planet. It was as if Goku would have been the only real choice…a guy who has the heart and mind of a child. Unfortunately Trunks' Goku died a long time ago, and now that gap would have to be filled by Trunks, Gohan, Quinn, Leo, Kurtz, Malaki, Bolt, and any other special fighters he may come across. Bulma suddenly came back to reality and shook Trunks like a maniac.

"The speech! The speech!!" Trunks simply looked at his mother as he was shaken. There was no possible way he could make it to the speech in time and look halfway decent.

"Anyways, you two look an absolute mess, whatever you have been doing you probably need one of these. I was able to stock up over the years, and now I've got a storage of them like it was before I ever met Goku." Korin pulled out a bag and Trunks as well as Gohan knew immediately what was coming. As expected Korin pulled out two green beans.

"Senzu Beans!" Korin laughed and tossed one to Gohan and Trunks. It had been a while since Trunks had had one of them. The last time was sometime when Cell was rampaging, but Gohan on the other hand hadn't tasted a Senzu bean in what felt like an eternity. The two munched away and suddenly they felt rejuvenated.

"But Korin, I thought these babies only grew in your Tower."

"I will give you the same answer I gave your father one day Gohan. This planet is sacred, all the water on it including the land. These beans will grow anywhere, but I don't tell people that so that I these beans don't end up in the wrong people's hands…plus only I have the magic touch to grow them without side effects." Gohan nodded in understanding.

"Great, now get this suit on. It's navy like you like so hurry."

"Wait you didn't say anything about a Suit!"

"Oh, and you didn't tell me that I would be taking care of kids all day every for the next twenty years, but I'm still doing it because I know it's for the good others. If you go to this speech we will get our house, and building rebuilt free. Just think of it as going to accept a gift. Now hurry and get dressed!" Trunks as practically being pushed into his room.

"Gohan! You're coming too right!?" Gohan laughed as Trunks made the assumption.

"Sorry bud, you're on your own on this one. I got to help Bulma take care of these kids."

"What!?" Those were Trunks' last words as he was shoved completely into his room and Bulma shut the door.

"Now I came by to see if anyone was living here, and if someone was I was going to ask a favor."

"What would that be Korin?" Korin looked down as if to be ashamed of what he was about to ask.

"Well I know how you wished the restoration of the lookout above my place…so I was just wondering if you could bring my place back too." Gohan slapped his head as Quinn looked around with a gleeful smile on her face.

"It's not a problem Korin, I didn't know you were still around so…"

"It's all right Gohan," Bulma now felt it was her right to step in at this time.

"You might want to rethink that, using the dragon balls so much…I mean you can't just go restoring everything with magic. People will get suspicious."

"There is a significant difference to restoring a city and restoring Korin's Tower."

"But you might resurrect something that should be alive again."

"Not too many things live around Korin's tower, plus I'm only restoring everything in it and the tower itself. Don't worry Bulma, it will be fine." Before Bulma wouldn't have trusted those words as far as she could throw them and rightfully so after 15 years or so of constant fear and torment, but now after these six months of peace. She was getting to feel that those words could be trusted again.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"All right, Korin you can stay here for the week before we set out. Okay?" Korin nodded and Bulma looked confused.

"So now I have to Cater to a cat too!?!?" Gohan laughed along with Korin as Trunks came out of his room in a Navy Blue suit.

"How do I look?"

"Like a million bucks honey," Bulma gave him a peck on the cheek and sent the Z-Warrior on his way.

* * *

**Axelpro: **Hope you liked that ending to a rather short crisis. It's about the same as one of the Dragonball Z movies. Not really a big saga, but we are getting to the next chapter. By the way, next chapter is ten years later, and you'll start to see the mini-sayian characters begin to form into their own beings. Review and stay tuned 


	5. Armageddon Saga 3

Capsule Corp

"Kurtz, you're running late. At this rate you aren't going to make it to school on time." Bulma scolded into what seemed to be nothingness. Though from that empty space a boy emerged his short dark hair now neat and proper after 5 minutes of nothing, but care. "Get a move on Kurtz," Kurtz didn't seem to pick up the pace that much as he took his piece of toast from the toaster.

"Do we have any jam?" Bulma gave him a thwap across the head.

"You idiot, if you're tardy to school one more time you're going to drag me there to meet your Principle!" Kurtz smiled as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, just hurry up!" Kurtz nodded and left the house without applying the jam he wanted. Right as he came outside Capsule Corp he pulled out a small navy capsule and pressed it in with his thumb. Then Kurtz threw it into the air and the capsule transformed into a white hover-board with blue trim. The board fell and stopped just before hitting the ground.

"Just fly to school, you don't need that stupid board!"

"Don't worry mom, I'll make it." Kurtz hopped onto the hover board and took off leaving a trail of light blue energy as the board soared through the city.

"Agh, that boy will be the end of me." Trunks appeared behind Bulma as she said this with a smile on his face.

"Just like Goku huh?" Bulma shook her head at the comment.

"No, not at all," she looked out into the city thinking about Goku for a bit. "Goku was just isolated for most of his childhood making him kind of dumb, oblivious, and most importantly innocent. Now I can't say the same thing for Kurtz…he's just a handful." Trunks laughed a little bit. "Well where are you going?"

"Gohan's house of course, he wanted to know how strong they've become in that week he had to go on that business trip.

"That Gohan, even without Chi-Chi pushing him he became a genius…I guess it's what he was meant to be." Trunks passed his mother and made for the car.

"Heh, even without Goku pushing him he became the world's strongest warrior…I guess it's just what he was meant to be." Bulma smiled noticing the extreme balance Gohan had without the tug-of-war between his parents going on. Bulma remembered only too well how Chi-Chi would stomp around after Goku had snuck Gohan out for some training. Trunks got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Giving a final wave to his mother the grey-haired half-breed sped off.

"At least they've started going to school…those first five years were like running a solo daycare." Bulma smiled as she returned to the home she had become accustomed to.

_It's been ten years since Trunks had brought those kids and had us adopt them. When each of them reached six Trunks began training them to be the next generation Z-Warriors. I noticed that their powers sped along with such strong teachers as Gohan and her son. In truth I don't know exactly how strong each of them are, but I do know they are all much stronger than Goku when he was 12. Quinn is the oldest being 12 at this point, and Leo is the second oldest being 11. Malaki and Kurtz are both ten making them tied for the youngest. The odd thing about Malaki is that when Trunks and Gohan removed their tails Malaki was strongly opposed to it so out of the four he was the only one that kept his tail. That and he is pretty muscular for a kid._

Bulma thought of all this as she sipped coffee that she had brewing while she was shouting at Kurtz.

Outskirts of North City

"Come on, it's this way!" The girl ran through the snow covered grounds.

"W-wait for me!" Behind her a large person lugged behind her. Both of them were laughing as they made their way through the snow covered fields.

"You'll never catch me at this rate Eighter!" The man's laughter could be heard as he continued to pursue her.

"Well I would if you'd just stop Sno," eventually they started to come up on a cluster of houses. "There's the village, do you think we should stop and see what's for lunch?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen grandpa in a while. I think they'll have something nice ready for us." Eighter laughed and the two continued to make their way towards the village. Right as they reached the village something pierced through Eighter's thoughts.

_Return…_

Eighter stopped in his tracks as Sno continued laughed and running.

_You need repairs, return…_

When Sno turned around to look at Eighter his eyes were glazed over and he turned away. Slowly walking in the opposite direction he began to create distance between him and Sno. "Eighter! Where are you going!?"

"To get repairs, I'll be back." Eighter didn't turn to look at Sno as he said this but continued walking. Sno was worried for a bit, but eventually brushed it off believing that Eighter would return soon and everything would be all right. Sno waved as Eighter slowly disappeared from view.

Unknown Space

"Well we've finished taking this galaxy, now we can move to this one over here." He drew a line to a cluster of stars.

"Wait, I want a magnification of that galaxy." The purple colored being pointed at the galaxy and it was immediately magnified showing a cluster of planets. "Now magnify on that planet there," the requested planet was magnified.

"Like this milord?"

"Yes, exactly." There was a gasp from the back of the room.

"I-it's that monkey's planet!" The raspy voice came from a half metallic creature.

"I thought you would recognize it son, what do you say we take that galaxy over?"

"First let's petition to the emperor father, that way we can crush them and then destroy their planet." The purple being nodded.

"We'll show them not to mess with my son Frieza, or they'll face the wrath of King Cold!" The two began laughing as another made the same. His skin was about as purple as King Cold's.

"Well, I'm glad that you aren't dead and your circuits haven't bailed out on you yet brother. But it's obvious to me that you've become made with your lust for vengeance."

"Of course Coola, you would do the same if you were cheated out of victory by some monkey!"

"It's good that you know to refer to me formally brother, and like you said. We'll show them not to mess with this family, or with the Emperor Frost and our armies!" Finally the three beings let out a joint laugh as the crew of the space ship looked on with menacing grins on their faces.

"So we'll wait until we get a response from the Emperor Milord?"

"That's correct; I also want the entire Ginyu Force army to get themselves over to this location."

"Y-yes sir!" The crewman punched in the keys, "message sent sir."

"Gather my armored corps at this location as well. Our first attack must be swift to show them our might." The crewman nodded and punched in the next set of keys.

West City

"You can't keep up with me," the girl had a smile on her face as she dribbled past her opposition with skill. Quinn kicked the ball to the side avoiding a slide tackle as she continued towards the goal.

"You can do it!" Bulma was watching from the sidelines cheering on as the young Sayian played her game of soccer. Quinn pulled back her leg and released, and soon after she was celebrating with her teammates on the goal she had just scored.

_Man, she's already a top soccer prodigy and she's only ten. She is being legal though, she hasn't taken any drugs and all her powers are through advanced training. Any human could fly, shoot ki blasts, sprout tails…okay maybe not that last one, but the first two definitely._

The game ended with the score 6-1 with five of the goals scored by Quinn. After the game the coach who was probably only a teenager congratulated Quinn along with the rest of the team and told them the time of their next practice. Quinn hustled over to Bulma and gave her an affectionate hug. "I was good huh?" Bulma could only smile at the girl.

"Yeah, you were good all right. Come on sweety, we have to go pick up your brother." Bulma said this as she got into her hover car with Quinn. The car backed up and turned around just before driving off.

"Mom,"

"Yes baby?"

"How come Malaki doesn't play a sport? I mean Leo plays tennis and Kurtz plays baseball, but Malaki doesn't play anything."

"Well that's because he didn't want to, he said he rather train or relax at home than play a sport" Quinn nodded her head in understanding as her face was pressed against the window watching cars fly by.

"Are we training today with Uncle Gohan?" Bulma smiled as Quinn asked her the question without moving her eyes from the window. Bulma had noticed how close Quinn had come to Gohan; he was probably the closest thing, in her opinion, to a father she would ever have.

"No, Friday's always been family time for us remember?" The car pulled into the parking lot and Bulma stepped out of the car. Quinn followed her actions after a moment or two. Instantly Quinn jumped into the air and snatched something out of the sky that was headed for her mother's car. When Quinn opened her palm Bulma looked surprised for a moment. She smiled as she plucked the item from Quinn's small hands, "It's a baseball…" Bulma looked over to see the scoreboard showed 9-5 and it was the bottom of the 9th inning. "It looks like your brother is doing well too," Bulma began making her way to the stands to watch the end of Kurtz's game.

"Over here!" Bulma was a little surprised at who was waving to her. Quinn's face on the other hand lit up with joy.

"Trunks, Uncle Gohan!" Quinn stuck her arms out and ran over to them while pretending to be an airplane. Quinn leapt from the bottom of the stands into Gohan's open arms, a seven foot jump.

"I trust you've been well," Quinn nodded as Gohan looked back at Kurtz who was on the pitcher's mound.

"Heh, he's making sure it looks realistic, for him it's like playing two games. Look at him; he's having the time of his life." Gohan nodded and Kurtz himself had a smile on his face so wide that he was practically grinning from ear to ear. Kurtz pulled back and launched the baseball for the batter. The batter hit the ball into the air; luckily it was high enough that Kurtz could leap for it without using his "extraordinary" abilities. Kurtz grabbed the ball and out of the corner of his eye he saw the Umpire make the out single. As the young boy was still falling he launched the ball from his hand to the third baseman who caught it with ease. The 3rd baseman immediately chased down the runner with superior speed and got the double play. With that the game was over and Kurtz was left celebrating with his teammates.

"Yeah, we're the tournament champions!" Kurtz threw his cap into the air with an immeasurable amount of joy building up inside of him.

"Good job guys, we'll see you again next season. I want to give the game ball to Kurtz; you really stepped up to play this game. I can't believe how much you've improved over this season." Kurtz accepted the honor with a wide grin on his face.

"So they have learned a great deal of control…" Trunks nodded as Gohan made the observation with Quinn sitting on his knee.

* * *

**Axelpro:** A filler and set-up chapter. What I dub the "Icer Wars" are about to change these cute little tikes into the Sayian warriors they were meant to be. 


	6. Armageddon Saga 4

**Axelpro:** Wow it has been some time since I've updated this, but I've finally decided on a flowing course for these new Z fighters so I feel good about writing the story again. It's going to be an intense saga, if you will.

* * *

Secluded Mountain Range Laboratory

**To think I let those uncouth barbarians get the best of me, even after I made them everything that they are. Then to top all of that off they go and get destroyed, or at least I am 78 sure they have been eliminated, I am no longer receiving their signals. Of course they were not programmed with the knowledge needed to run an entire planet, that was what I was supposed to be there for, after all I "am" the Red Ribbon Army. Still, I can now safely proceed with my second backup plan seeing as how 15, 14, and 13 were also destroyed with a 87 certainty. The plan lies dormant in you, my good Android Eight. With a full body makeover you'll be ready to crush the world and with my plans complete I can rest while you go to work.**

"Of course, Dr. Gero." Eighter was elevated on a platform and there was a couple machines poking at his body in multiple places. Each time some of Eighter's skin would come off or the machine would place in a new chip. Eighter's face was in tatters as the machines were seemingly starting with the head and moving downwards.

**That's my good Eight, or I should now say, Android 8X A.K.A. Super Android Eight.**

Capsule Corp

"Trunks honey!"

Trunks popped his head out from his room upon hearing his name, "Yeah mom?"

"Do you know where the Dragon Scouter is?"

"No mom," Trunks came out of his room holding a small device he was tinkering with.

Bulma had to sit down and think for a minute, "and Leo is gone too, you don't think?"

"No, no, Leo probably just went with some friends. You probably just misplaced the Scouter mom."

"I hope you're right Trunks." Bulma turned on the TV and began flipping through channels. It had been a whole decade, but yet most of the channels still focused on the destruction dealt by the androids, on the loved ones lost, the poorer areas of the world that didn't receive reconstruction efforts, and those unfortunate. It was really disheartening to see these kinds of things on the TV, but Bulma knew that no matter how West City looked on the outside they were still struggling to get past the tragedies themselves.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I go out with some friends?"

"Of course not Quinn, go ahead."

"Thanks, you're the greatest." As Quinn went for the door there was a large shadow that was cast over the new Capsule Corp grounds.

"**Attention all Earthlings! I am Freeza, Ruler of this Galaxy, and I have come to find a man named Goku. I wish to see his head on a plate and if you do not comply quickly there will not be much left of your world because until I receive Goku my henchmen will continue to lay waste to your precious planet bit by bit!"**

It was only after the announcement did Trunks recognize the familiar ship, he had seen it when he traveled back in time to meet Goku. He thought it strange that he never had a chance to meet Freeza, but he had always assumed the old Z-Fighters found a way to handle the situation, but it now became too obvious to Trunks that the problem never came for them. "Mom, get into the safe house. Quinn, Malaki, and Kurtz, you know what we have to do." Quinn spun around to get in line with her brothers that both came out of the nearby rooms.

Above West City

"Heh, heh, heh, it's already over. Goku! Come out and play wherever you are! I know it's been a long time, all the more reason for old "friends" to say hello!"

"My son, I already have my own troops scouring the rest of this continent. With your Ginyu force complimenting them it won't be long before we have this pathetic planet under our control. Also, like you suggested we've found and started an invasion of New Namek led by Coola and his Armored Corps." Freeza and King Cold hovered over West City just above their ship, covered by the dirty clouds in the sky, as space pods rained down on the city tearing roads and buildings apart. They themselves were flanked by their 2nd and 3rd in command each.

"Good, I don't want him stealing the joy of getting to kill Goku after what that monkey did to me." Freeza's cackle could be heard as civilians ran around in utter terror as their precious city was torn to shreds even before a single foe stepped out from a pod.

"Freeza!" Freeza turned his head expecting none other than the Saiyan who cause him so much pain. Of course all he saw was Trunks, flanked by Quinn, Kurtz, and Malaki. "You better stop this right now, I've killed you before and I won't hesitate to do it again!" The comment forced the Overlord to pause as he observed Trunks, trying to find something that he could familiarize himself with. He failed at the attempt.

"This is most annoying turn of events, wouldn't you say father?"

"And why is that my boy?"

"Well it seems that I destroy the home planet of these monkeys, but they still found a way to reproduce here on Earth." Freeza sighed as the optical lens on the mechanical portion of his face zoomed in on Trunks. "Well Earth seems to have some feasible resources, so I think I'll just purge the population, earthlings and monkeys alike." Hearing those words Trunks' hair began to stand on end as he underwent his super transformation.

"Like I'll let you do that to my home!"

Freeza just looked at Trunks in his Super Saiyan state and laughed. "You think that frightens me?" As if to answer the question Freeza just started laughing again. "It's been close to two decades since I was humiliated by Goku. There is no way I would come back here without training." Freeza laughed again.

_But I don't get it, when I asked Goku about Freeza after I killed him he said he was going to use instant transmission to kill them. So wouldn't that mean that these two shouldn't exist? Or maybe that means that someone altered this time line from the future just like I had. And it appears in this one Freeza never comes to Earth... This means that nothing is certain any more. God damn it!_

"Father, give the order to attack, me and my men will handle these monkeys!" King Cold gave his son the nod and slowly floated into the ship.

"No wait!" Trunks started charging yellow ki in his right hand. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Freeza who looked to be powering up as a violent purple aura surrounded him.

"Your enemy is me you monkey! It's been almost two decades since Goku did this to me!" Freeza's face was contorted with anger as he looked at Trunks in his Super Saiyan form. He stopped powering up and pointed to his metallic parts. "But two decades is a long time, I've been waiting to take off the training wheels!" Freeza pressed a button and steam flowed out of every part of his body where metal joined with organic flesh. In an instant the mechanical portions of his body were jettisoned and it was as if Freeza had been reborn. "I've been waiting for the off chance I would have to fight a monkey like you, so I've been preparing myself!" Freeza's calm demeanor had returned, as if he had already won the fight. "Xarin and Pesh, deal with the smaller monkeys how you see fit. The big one is mine." Freeza's 2nd and 3rd in command smiled as they cracked their knuckles. Both of them seemed to be of the same alien race, apparently humanoid except their skin was tinged green and they both had silvery hair. Pesh, the 3rd in command had short hair and sported a hefty beard that actually made its way down past his stomach. Xarin had exactly the opposite long hair the came down past his back and silvery stubble.

"With pleasure my lord!" Both of them said it in unison and held out one open palm each. Immediately red beams of ki burst out from their hands and started racing for Trunks and his group. Trunks flew higher to evade, Kurtz darted out to the left, and Quinn went to the right with Malaki. "And that's our split!" Pesh rushed in for Kurtz while Xarin appeared behind Malaki and gave a hard closed fist to the back of his head. Trunks had his sights set on Freeza as he charged in both hands glowing with charged ki.

"Freeza!" As Trunks made the shout to begin combat the sound of destruction below erupted. The Ginyu force and King Cold's army had begun their onslaught upon West City and the other parts of the globe. Trunks launched two yellow beams of energy at Freeza. The Overlord braced himself and blocked the damage of both beams and released his defensive stance in enough time to see Trunks leg coming with enough time to dodge. Trunks was quick to center himself after the miss and delivered to swift punches, but were blocked. Trunks then began to put his kicks and punches together stringing them into a large combination that Freeza was forced to block and evade. At one point Trunks breaks through Freeza's seemingly impenetrable defense by landing a powerful uppercut into Freeza's gut forcing him to stumble back a bit in the air. "You're going to die!" Trunks clasped both of his hands together and brings them down. Freeza counters by clasping both of his hands together and bringing them up to meet Trunks' attack. As the two collide and they both try to break the stalemate Freeza smiles and whips his tail around to smash Trunks flying sideways. Freeza then points his finger and begins his barrage of fine ki beams.

"No, I think you should die!" Caught in a tough position Trunks is forced to slap the deadly beams away with his hands. Working his two hands furiously he manages to keep himself from harm until he lets out a roar as his ki rises up in a protective shield, canceling out any more of Freeza's ki beams. "Damned, monkey..."

Just as Freeza and Trunks collide again Malaki is able to avoid a crushing blow by Xarin. Quinn flies into Malaki's rescue by successfully engaging Xarin with a stream of kicks and punches. Xarin blocks the attacks and manages to have just enough time to tap the blue scouter that was located on the right side of his face. The numbers roll over the blue visor and Xarin unloads a barrage of small ki blasts that force Quinn to retreat a little and keeps Malaki from coming in. "Their power levels...both of them over 500,000 huh?" Xarin smirked as he looked at both of them charging their ki attacks. Malaki and Quinn both fired simultaneously and Xarin launched two ki blasts with just enough concentration to cancel the incoming beams. "Should be interesting!" Malaki and Quinn flew in to attack and Xarin was forced to use his two arms and legs to block a flurry of attacks from four arms and four legs. Xarin released a surge of ki and sent Quinn and Malaki reeling, giving Xarin enough time to shove a fist into Quinn's gut sending her backwards and delivering an axe kick that slammed into Malaki's shoulder sending him downwards.

"Rapid Red Zone Burst!" Kurtz held out his palm and the sky around Kurtz suddenly became an intense red in color as he fired six ki blasts in rapid succession. Pesh braced himself as each of the ki blasts came in contact with his body. Pesh was sent flying backwards but quickly centered himself in the sky and fired a particularly large ki beam at Kurtz. Kurtz connected his hands by interlocking his fingers and waited as the ki beam surged towards him. Kurtz let one breath escape his lips before he rammed his connected hands into the ki beam from bottom up. With the force he applied Kurtz was able to forcibly redirect the ki beam into the sky, where it parted the clouds and exploded.

Pesh clicked his red scouter and the numbers ran in front of him. "Hmph, a mere 475,000. Nothing special, I should be done with him in no time if I go all out." Suddenly Pesh's face grimaced a bit, "What is this all about now? His power level just jumped to 476,000, and it's still rising. He doesn't look like his concentrating ki or even trying to reveal his true power level. Bizarre..." Pesh clenched his fists and let out a continuing roar as he raised his own power to its full potential. With a swipe of his hand Pesh cleared away the red aura that surrounded him. "You're still going to be nowhere near my level at the rate you increase." Pesh charged in and threw a solid right fist only to have it deflected by Kurtz at which time the young Saiyan smiled.

"Point blank...Rapid Red Zone Burst!" The sky around Kurtz became an intense red as he held out his free hand. Six ki blasts flew straight into Pesh's gut sending the alien flying backwards. "Red Zone Blast!" Kurtz gathered an enormous amount of ki with amazing speed then, because the attack was so massive, he pointed both hands at Pesh who was still gaining composure after the intense ki blasts. "Fire!" Kurtz released the beam from his hand and rocketed towards Pesh. Pesh recovered just in time to brace himself, but up against the amount of ki Kurtz was releasing he was swept away in the tide. Breathing heavily Kurtz watched as the beam slowly dissipated, but unfortunately Pesh appeared behind Kurtz and smashed the boy downwards with a firm right hand. As Kurtz stumbled through the sky Pesh, who was also breathing intensely, grimaced as he looked at the number on his scouter.

"This damn thing is reading him at 550,000. And right now I'm in no position to disagree with it..." Pesh's clothes were completely shredded from the ki blasts and subsequent ki beam. "The gloves are definitely off now kid." Pesh pointed his hand at where Kurtz was last before Pesh lost visual on him. "Die!" Pesh released a ki beam that broke apart into a multitude of smaller ki beams.

"Rapid Red Zone Burst!" It was all Pesh heard before there was large number of explosions as Pesh could see where his ki beams and Kurtz' ki blasts collided as they gave of a noticeable spark of light in the tinged sky. Suddenly from the clouds Kurtz burst through full speed. "I choose to live!" Kurtz immediately went to work with the fundamentals as he began throwing kicks and punches. Pesh was too tired to dodge all of them so he managed to block critical ones while he let his body shake off the rest.

"It looks like both of us aren't getting any head way..." Freeza had a slight smirk on his face as Trunks floated along with him in the sky. They were both waiting for the other to make a move so they could either block or parry. So far not a single punch, kick, ki blast or beam had made a solid undefended connection on either person.

"So I'll just have to show my cards then, Freeza!" As Trunks said this he roared into the next stage, Super Saiyan 2. Electricity jumped all around his yellow aura in non consistent time intervals. "What do you say now that you know I've been holding out on you?"

"Well I just have one thing to say..." Freeza let out a roar as well as his entire body began to change. He grew bigger altogether and the skin around his head became a hardened and mask like only letting out a dime red glow that was being emitted from his eyes. "You weren't the only one holding out."

West City (Residential District)

"Hey," Leo was hustling down the street on his way back to his house when he saw two kids talking to their parents. Now Leo knew these kind prior to the moment because they went to school with him. They were twins, by the name of Troy and Ulric. They seemed to be huddled with their parents trying to avoid contact with the strange aliens that were emerging from space pods left and right. "Are you guys all right!?"

"Oh Leo," Troy popped his head out and smiled as he saw Leo approaching. "You should come here with us, it looks like things are going to become dangerous." Troy was beckoning Leo to the alleyway where they were hiding.

"Oh I'm not too worried, but make sure you don't go home because that is where they will probably..." Leo's face grimaced as he was able to pick up power levels behind him. When he turned around he was faced with two human looking people in full armor, both of them wearing sadistic grins on their faces.

"I'm so glad we got rid of Captain Ginyu and his top soldiers. His god damn blubbering and dancing was getting in the way of us having real fun!"

"You said it Lance, we'll start with children, move onto the parents!" They both fired one ki beam a piece. The yellow blasts screamed towards Troy and Ulric.

"No," of course it was their loving parents who jumped in the way and took the blasts that were intended for their children. There was a giant explosion and when the smoke cleared Troy and Ulric's parents were smoldering on the ground.

"Such a noble act, but it doesn't matter. They're both going to..." A reading on his scouter forced Lance to stop talking. "I'm picking up a power level of about 500,000...that's not possible!" As if to compound the statement the other grunt gasped in horror. "It's coming from this kid right here," he pointed at Leo who was staring in awe of what had just taken place. He was in awe at the great tragedy that only took seconds to set in motion. Leo watched as Ulric and Troy shook their parents begging them to awaken with tears in their eyes.

"H-how could you do that?" Leo's voice was shaking with sadness as a tear, shed for his friends' loss that he could feel. Their sadness which was so visible slowly flowed into his body. "You are monsters, how could you just kill innocent people!?" Leo's voice was changing from sadness to anger. "I can't believe you can just kill without thought!"

"H-his power level, it's rising at extreme speeds! At this rate, ack!" The scouter on Lance's face smoked and fell from its position in pieces. "What the hell is this kid?" As Lance observed Leo he watched as his gray hair began to stand on end and change color. The color began to brighten and become golden. "I-I think we better..."

"I won't forgive you or the person who commanded you to do this!" As his body was still undergoing change he burst forward a blaze of fiery yellow aura. Lance's teammate caught a fleeting glimpse of Leo's eyes, one of them was a bright blue green while the other was reddish brown, before Leo slammed his fist through the grunt's gut. He let out a final cry of pain before going limb. Leo opened his clenched his ad fired a yellow ki beam that engulfed Lance with its power. Leo let out a roar as he let the power inside of him boil over. His reddish brown eye changed to match his other blue green one and his hair became completely yellow. Leo burst off through the air to reach the energy he was sensing in the skies, where he could feel his brothers and sister fighting.

West City (Industrial District)

"Damn," Gohan kicked another adding him to the numerous of others he had beaten. Gohan was breathing a bit heavier than normal as he fired a ki beam to take out yet another goon. "It's not a matter of strength, but there's just so many of them. I can't beat them all and keep them from doing damage to the city."

One soldier's voice came out in the form of a command, "That's it, keep an entire battalion on that animal while the rest tend to the city. He can't keep us all busy by himself!"

Gohan clicked his teeth as he threw his fist taking down two more. Suddenly a ki beam swept Gohan from his position and sent him clean through a large office building. As the smoke cleared Gohan coughed as he rose to his feet. "What the hell was that?" Gohan couldn't sense a power level that would be capable of accomplishing such a feat.

"I can no longer sense Goku's power level. Tell me Gohan, where is he?" The voice seemed somewhat calm, but was commanding all the same. With the assistance of voice Gohan was able to see who it was who had attacked him. He was wearing a black trench coat with a red shirt and black pants with a belt that had a strange buckle. The buckle was red, in the shape of a bow tie, and had an "R" in each triangle of the bow tie shape. The man had fair skin, but most of his perfect unblemished face was covered by slick black hair, but his piercing blue eyes made their way through his forest all the same. He was wearing a stoic expression with one hand extended as if he did things like this for a living.

"A-an Android!? Another one?"

"Oh I thought the good Doctor would have explained to you why you would never be able to defeat him Gohan. It is not because he was too strong, rather too smart. The good doctor has placed a number of super computers, computers that are capable of emulating his great mind around the globe. He has every intention of destroying Goku, but extended his destructive goal to eliminating everyone he deemed close to Goku as well. How it does that is beyond me, but back to my explanation, these computers are able to function fully after the good doctor's death and one of those computers called me back to the lab for some well needed renovations." One of King Cold's soldiers fired a blast towards the Android, who slapped the blast away and use a ki blast of his own to incinerate the hostile soldier.

"Called you back?"

"Yes, Goku may not have told you, but I fought him once in his younger years when he was still a boy looking for the dragon balls. I am model 8, but with the remodeling provided by Dr. Gero's computer I can safely say that I am Android 8X or Super Android Eight, whichever you prefer."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well you never answered my question...where is Goku?"

"He's dead,"

"That's what the computer said, but it still wanted confirmation, Goku has a record of unpredictability." Eighter slowly lowered his arm and observed Gohan. "Well that means you have to die now Gohan." He said the words without any significant change in voice nor expression. It was as if he did things like this all the time, but regardless Android Eight dipped out of the sky and began speeding towards Gohan. Panicked Gohan burst into Super Saiyan and moved to a defensive stance. It was too slow as Eighter appeared and slammed his fist into Gohan's chin sending the Halfbreed through each of the 13 floors of the office building he crashed into. Only once he was through the last floor did he regain his composure in order to see the office building slowly crumble to nothing.

"What the hell!?" Gohan watched as Freeza's grunts went about their own way pillaging West City. "All of this happening in one day!? What could be worse!?" Suddenly another barrage of space pods rained down from the sky, smashing through buildings just like the first wave had. "God damn it, I didn't get revived just so I could see Earth fall into ruin at someone else's hands!" Gohan gave a grunt as he changed into Super Saiyan two in order to combat Super Eight.

* * *

**Axelpro:** So now West City's being destroyed again keeping up with the theme of Future Trunk's future that is constantly terrorized. Hope you are wondering what these new space pods hold. To be continued in the next chapter of the Armageddon saga. R&R


End file.
